


Bringing Color to Your World

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Randy can only see colors when he's shloomped inside the Nomicon. He chooses not to question this.





	Bringing Color to Your World

Randy has two secrets.

One is that he's the ninja. But Howard knows this one. His other secret is one that even Howard does not know.

He has seen colors.

He hasn't met his soulmate, no. Not to his knowledge, at least. But when he's inside the Nomicon, he can see colors. He sees blue and red and green and purple and so many other colors. And this is why he's always secretly happy to be shloomped into the book. He loves seeing the colors.

The Nomicon taught him what colors were which. It's for this reason alone that Randy assumes that this happens with all of the ninjas.

He turns out to be wrong.

"Say, Nomicon?" he speaks, when he gets bored of meditation at the waterfall one day. The Nomicon responds by throwing a fish at him, but it doesn't deter him. "How did the other ninjas react when they saw colors inside you- Wait, okay, that sounded so wrong." His cheeks burn red, he notices in the reflection of the water. "You know what I mean."

The Nomicon's choice of appearance - a large samurai head - appears in the sky, and speaks, "None of the other ninjas saw colors in me. Even the ones who saw colors outside of me only saw black and white."

The samurai head disappears, but Randy has been left with more questions than answers. As if sensing this, words form in the water.

"'The answer is always more obvious than one thinks'," Randy reads aloud. "Right, okay, obvious answer, obvious answer..."

No matter how he strains himself, he cannot think of why he would be the only ninja to see colors inside the Nomicon.

The Nomicon, obviously upset with Randy both not figuring it out and not meditating, ejects him. Randy wakes up in the school bathroom, blinking blearily as the outside world, in all its black and white wonder, comes into focus again. He sighs, packs the Nomicon into his bag, and leaves the stall.

It's not until halfway through the walk home that the answer finally comes to him. He stops walking, mouth in an 'o' shape as the pieces fall into place in his mind. Howard turns, stares at him, but Randy ignores his friend's confused expression in favor of running home as fast as he can. He runs up to his room - neither of his moms are home, so he'll have the house to himself until one gets home from work - and locks the door behind himself. Then he crawls onto his bed, pulls out the Nomicon again, and takes a deep breath.

"Nomicon, are you my soulmate?" he asks softly.

The Nomicon's response is to shloomp him inside again.

Once he lands none too gracefully near the waterfall again, the Nomicon's booming voice is heard, "I never thought that I would have a soulmate. But you are mine. If there was a way, I would ask that you stay with me."

Randy can't help but give a shy laugh. "And if there was a way, I would stay with you without you asking me."


End file.
